David
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. David is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island. Most of his dialogue is "Aw, seriously!?" He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube, after 39 voters voted for him to be eliminated despite him not being up for elimination at the time. David joins the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in "Reveal Novum" at 102, beating Bomby at 73 votes. He got eliminated in BFB 10. 'The only words he says are "Aw, seriously?!", and "No!." 'Fan Fiction If David appeared in your fan fiction, you can write about it here! 'BFAH' David was the leader of the Orange Rubber Bands, and got eliminated 3rd. He did nothing except say "AW, SERIOUSLY". In the 2nd Cake at Stake, he could have stayed, had it not been for Nick-Le, and his vote, thus bringing YF and David at a tie. YF won the tiebreak, and David got angry, which did nothing, as he promptly got flung to the TLC. If you discount Pencil's elimination, David was the 1st orb to be eliminated. He wasn't let on the hotel. 'BFOJ' After Dora was eliminated before the merge, and before Coiny rejoined, David was the only member on Team L.O.S.E. to in the merge. [[Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds|'Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds']] David appears to be jumping in bouncing ball in this opening scene. 'Names' *David Harel (Opinduver) *David Ryan (KittyFan2004) *David Bowie (Phospelonagen) *David Bee (Molly Bee) *David Wallace (Tamagoyaki) *David Sokolov (Ze Tossere) *David Hawkins (FlorasAreReallyCool228) *David Grayson (ImFictionalAdmin) *David (NahuelFire39) *Dallas "David" Nicolas (BusterBathing) *Dennis Ari Vince Ian Donaldson ((BalloonFanThatBoialt) *David Pivot (EvanVizuett) Where David is From * Half Moon Bay, California (KittyFan2004) * Ulaanbataar, Mongolia (GenghisKhan4206969) * San Juan, Puerto Rico (Tamagoyaki) * Vladivostok, Russia (Ze Tossere, NahuelFire39) * Davidtown (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * April 8, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * December 3, 1991 (Tamagoyaki) * January 2, 1986 (Ze Tossere) * April 14, 1967 (MasterPad773) * April 26, 1994 (25) (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * March 7, 2025 (EvanVizuett) 'Trivia' *So far, David has said 5 things other than his catchphrase: "No!!" and "Yeah?", "Seriously?", swearing the song 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' and "Ice Cube!" (while turned into Steven). **Steven is the more useful form of David. *David is allergic to sunrises, which is this case, causes him to blink. *David is the only contestant to be immune to bug poison, along with Gelatin. *David is the first stick figure to compete in BFDI. *He is the only non-object in BFDI. *He has the most variants out of all of the characters. 'Gallery' Orange_david.png DavidOM.png David .png 81px-David 2.png David U.png David Icon.png David's Pro Pic.png David asset.png David Icon.jpg Team Outcasts.png|David's Team David pose.png Evil David Pose.png David_Blicking.jpg David's_bodie.png Davidbody.png Screen_Shot_2013-11-20_at_7.21.31_PM.png David waa fall.png Battle For Dream Island David.png David's Pose.PNG 14. David.png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG DiaDavid.png *A N G E R Y*.gif|AW SRSLY!!!!!! David_body_orange_copy.png|Orange Davids granny.png|David's Grandma ddavun.png untitled (20).png Names In Other Languages Duinem - Irish Category:Characters Category:BFDI RCs Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:Eliminated Category:Heroes Category:Stick Figures Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Dora Haters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-objects Category:Recommended Characters Category:David Category:IDFB Category:Debuters Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BEEP Category:Contestants Category:American Characters Category:Mongolian Characters Category:Puerto Rican Characters Category:From California Category:1990's births Category:Russian Characters Category:1980's births Category:BFDIS Category:Annoying Category:Weird Category:Scary Category:In EXIT Category:Canadian characters Category:Grey Category:White Category:Easily Angered Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Troublemakers